Finding Lost Hope
by xxfoxchichxx
Summary: Yuffie has just come back a changed woman, it has been two years since she left. will Vincent be able to get her back to the way she use to be? Yuffietine


The small short grey eyed brunette was sitting at a bar stool of seventh heaven. It was her first time being there in two years since she left. She was amused how nothing had really changed. No one knew she was there because her hair was now all the way down her back, her breasts had filled out; her loud cocky temperament had changed to a calm and collective one. Then a tall, long haired, gunslinger made his way to sit on the bar stool next to her admiring her. He noticed how her appearance had changed completely. Even the way she dressed had changed; she wore a black hoodie, some ripped jeans with a pair of high top sneakers, whereas the girl he knew always liked to show off her nice long legs and flat stomach. He had hardly recognized her. But he just knew it had to be her, something in his gut had told him. He felt like he still owed her for saving his life when Rosso the Crimson had attacked him. "Y-Yuffie? Is that you?"

"What do you want? You here to lecture me again emo boy," she said coldly as she was hunched over the bar, elbows on the bar top taking a drink of her beer without even looking at the man who sat down next to her.

"…Yuffie?... You've changed so much since you left. Everything has. It seems more silent without you." Vincent said softly with a small grin, remembering why she left.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Vincent you really do know all the party tricks. Who would have thought, you being so emo-like and all" Yuffie said with a laugh._

"_Well I was a Turk some time ago." He didn't know why but the small young girl always seemed to make him smile._

_Reno had caught sight of this the two flirting and began to clench his fists. 'No one flirts with my girl.' He thought._

"_Maybe you could teach me sometime Vinnie-boy," she said confidently._

"_Perhaps," he said as he kissed her forehead like a brother would kiss his younger sister, then suddenly, he felt Reno's beer bottle smash into his head._

"_RENO STOP!" Yuffie screamed_

_Reno violently grabbed her arm. "Let's go we are leaving." Out of rage Reno pulled her out of the bar, no longer allowing her to go there._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Ha one would think that you, of all people, would be enjoying the silence while it lasted." She said still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Sometimes the silence is violent." Vincent responded completely out of character.

"I tend to enjoy it while it last anymore," Yuffie said finally looking into his crimson eyes.

"What happened to you," Vincent asked, worried about his friend; she seemed as if something was missing.

"Vincent," she looked at him with worn eyes, he noticed the small remnants of a bruise below her eye. He touched it and looked at her with eyes pleading her to stay. "I made a stupid mistake of leaving and when I realized how dumb it was; it was too late,"

"Are you coming back for good now," Vincent questioned, missing the small girl, well woman now.

"I don't know. Now I have nowhere to go so I'm just going drink until this feeling is gone. I will figure out what to do in the morning." This was a habit she picked up from her ex-boyfriend.

"You can stay with me if you would like, or I'm sure Tifa would allow you to stay here at the bar," Vincent insisted, not wanting to put her on the streets.

"Thanks Vince, I will keep that option open," she smiled at him, but this smile was different from the way she use to smile. The way Vincent looked at her making her feel intimidated by him, for the first time since she first met him. His crimson eyes seemed to be looking straight through her soul.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah; what's there to talk about? I'm done with him, he wasn't going to let me leave, but my trusty old ninja skills prevailed for me," she said, looking up at him with that fake smile again.

"Well let's tell the others you're here, they will be so glad to see you," he suggested as he was headed to get the others.

"No!" She grabbed his arm. He looked back at her questioningly. "I don't want them to know I'm here yet, can we just keep this to me and you for tonight?"

Vincent nodded, understanding that she was still scared to face them. "Well would you like to head back to my apartment then?" Vincent asked sensing how she wanted to leave now, before Cloud or Tifa had noticed that it was her.

She simply nodded and followed him out the door and to his apartment.

AN: my second story. Now I know this chapter is super-duper short but it is only the prologue. This story is going to be great. I'm getting excited now. I was watching the music Video for love the way you lie by Rihanna and Eminem and I thought hmmmmmm that is what I would imagine the relationship between Yuffie and Reno would be like so I know she's out of character now but I plan on having Vincent make her slowly go back to her good old self please tell me what you think so I know weather to keep writing this story or if I should just stop now.


End file.
